fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masquerade Guild
Masquerade was designed, created, and founded by Sheik Loxart with the intent of providing his younger sister, Tethys Loxart, with a new family. Location Masquerade resides beyond the Eastern boarder of Fiore; within Bosco, slightely above Akane Beach. Structure and Design Masquerade was built by Sheik Loxart using a powerful form of Archive Magic. It was designed like a very small town with several districts. Many times, Masquerade provide travelers and wanderers with food and shelter if needed. They sometime provide temporary employment for those who need to get back on their feet. As a result, the public may sometimes refer it as New Haven. *'The Gathering Hall' is where members and visitors alike come to lounge. It is at the near center of Masquerade consisting of 2 floors; the second floor being where mages find jobs. *'The Medical House' is directly across the Gathering Hall. It was built to treat injured members. However, the majority of magic doctors that work there do not belong to Masquerade. The building itself has 2 floors. *'The Training Site' is, obviously, where members hone their skills. The structure is a tower with 5 floors; each with a different type of training and increased difficulty the higher one goes in the tower. *'The Food Court' is attached to the Gathering Hall where members and residence feast. Surrounding the districts are homes for individual mages, team homes, employees, and visitors as well. On the Southern most end of Masquerade is SEAM's tower. SEAM 's Tower SEAM's Tower is the home of Masquerade's Self Efficient Artificial Mage, created by Sheik Loxart, which powers all of Masquerade except for the Medical House. The tower porvides the area with a climate control barrier that also protects the guild from minor attacks. The weather patterns within Masuquerade's barrier all depend on SEAM's emotions. Normal: Regular sunshine with a cool breeze. Sad: Light rain. Angry: Stormy. Joyful: Bright sunshine. Afraid: Dark clouds with moderate winds. SEAM's tower is able to reflect the outside sky off the grounds of Masquerade. SEAM herself, must perform an Archive check every 48 hours on the guild. She is able to do it from a distance, however, more time is taken. Guild Rules If any of the following rules are disobeyed, the rule breaker will recieve a strong scolding from everyone in the area for the rest of the day. Higher degree rules may cause one to be disbanded. *A persons past is their business *Keep to the name of Masquerade and never reveal you're true strength to anyone; unless necessary. *If, for any reason, you perminantley leave Masquearade, you must first got to SEAM's tower to have all vital information about Masquerade erased from your memory. Current Members It doesn't take much to join the guild as a result of Sheik Loxart's compassion towards others. Guild Masters *Tethys Loxart was the first master of Masquerade; appointed so by her brother Sheik. *Lexodus Maverick was the second master of Masquerade appointed by guild members. *Sheik Loxart was the third master (yet also the founder) of Masquerade appointed by Lexodus. *Akira Kazema is the 4th and current Guild Master of Masquerade appointed by Sheik and the guild members. S-Class Mages *Clyde Mana *'Gale Crescent' *Skiel Lor * Alisa Dazzle * Dana Blaze * Haru Amamiya S-Class Level Mages *SEAM *Shura Lute Other, Yet Prominent, Members *Reikon Roland *Talon Lucial *Shikijo Maverick *'Emilly Rosaria ' Current Teams Ragnarok *Clyde Mana *'Shura Lute ' *Reikon Roland Whirlwind *'Gale Crescent' *'Shikijo Maverick' *'Emilly Rosaria ' The Dazzling * Alisa Dazzle * Dana Blaze * Haru Amamiya Magic and Equipment Magic *'''SEAM: Boost- '''SEAM replenishes a portion of a members magic. The farther the person, the less SEAM can restore. Category:Guild